


Peach Creek by Night

by Auntie_Shara



Series: World of Darkness [1]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - World of Darkness (Games) Setting, Boys In Love, Character Death, Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auntie_Shara/pseuds/Auntie_Shara
Summary: Eddward finds himself turned into a vampire and must struggle with his new life. Along the way he makes new allies and enemies, let us see how our new fledgling fairs with the world of night. I do not own Ed Edd and Eddy or VTM, Nat belongs to C2ndy2c1d, I own my OC Angelica Johnson, the sisterwives belong to dshell99, Sy belongs to Sybrann, Kevedd.





	1. The Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neonate is a term for a fledgling vampire. Childer is a term that a sire uses for their fledgling. Cainite is the vampire’s term for themselves. Embrace is the vampire’s term for the act of creating a fledgling.

Eddward Vincent is a very bright student at PCU with a promising carrier in astronomy, with only a year left to go through in college he has already been offered a job at the KECK 1 telescope sight in Hawaii. A fact his parents were very proud of and bragged about to all their friends and colleagues at work and any social event they went to. Eddward had put in a lot of hours studying to get to where he was, which meant he didn’t do a lot of the other college activities like going to parties or sports events. Most of his time was either spent in class or at the library researching his next thesis or doing his regular class assignments, he considered the loss of a social life a fair trade to be able to achieve his goal and gaze at the wonders of the heavens. Whatever was left of his time was spent at his part time job, a little coffee shop on the campus grounds where he worked the morning shift on the days he had afternoon classes. His boss was very understanding with his employees knowing you had to work with them, because of where he was located he knew he would get mostly college kids applying He dreaded finals more than the kids at the school, for it wasn’t unusual for a employee to just up and quite without any notice due to the stress of their work load.

It was during finals week that we find our dear Mr. Vincent hard at work in the library preparing himself for his tests that week, meticulously going over all the material he was sure would be on the tests, doubly so for the material the professors had hinted might be included. Hours were spent that night hunched over a table reading and memorizing every detail, from the theories on black holes to the birth and death of stars and the life cycles of solar systems. Devouring it all like a hungry Gluttony from Full Metal Alchemist, not a shred of information went to waste. As he was nearing the end of one of the theories on how the earth’s moon was formed Edd checked his phone to see the time, nearly midnight. “Damn it I forgot the library stays open 24 hours during finals.” He scrambled to gather all his things and put them in his backpack, in a rush because he had to work early the next morning and by the time he got home and got ready for bed he would only have five hours to sleep that night. Exiting the building he started walking toward his dorm at a faster than usual pace trying to cut down the time so he could hopefully get a little more sleep, every minute would count tonight. Making it only one hundred feet from the library entrance before he thought he heard something in the bushes right outside the range of the street lights illumination. Pausing he looks in the direction of the noise hoping to spot whatever animal had caused it in order to reassure himself that there was nothing to worry about. No animal could be seen, the bushes didn’t move the field looked empty not even the crickets were chirping. 

He stood there for a good minute looking in the direction he had heard the noise but there was nothing. Taking a deep breath and letting it out again he chastised himself for being paranoid and continued his trek to his dorm. All the while as he walked the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched. Quickening his pace to just under a jog, hoping that if someone was following him that he could put some distance between them but at the same time not look as though he was scared. Don’t want the sharks smelling blood now do we, if only he could reach his dorms main door and unlock it he would be in relative safety. All the while as he quickly walked he perked up his ears trying to hear if anyone was walking behind him, but there was nothing, no sound of footsteps, but he couldn’t shake this feeling of dread. Getting his keys ready as he was only a few hundred feet from the doors now he finds the key to the main entrance, once at the door he fumbles with the keys and drops them. “Fuck!” He reaches down and picks them up his heart racing as he fumbles to find the doors key again, finally getting it in the lock and turning it, opening up the door he enters and shuts the door behind him. Looking out the glass panel of the door he sees nothing there, no one following him, no animal no sign of life at all outside the building. 

Breathing deeply trying to slow his heart, telling himself he was safe he was in the building no one could get in without drawing attention to themselves. He turns and heads toward the elevator pushing the up button, the doors slide open and he enters and reaches for the button for his floor. Keeping his eyes on the entrance doors as the elevator doors slide close, halfway expecting them to be ripped off their hinges and some evil force to come running in after him, he just could not shake this dread. Reaching his floor he watches the doors slide open petrified something would be waiting for him on the other side, a small amount of relief washed over him as there was nothing there but the wall on the other side of the hall. Taking the right he heads toward his room, not being as thankful now as he was at the beginning of the school year to have a private room. Opening the door the dread was still clutching his heart he flips the lights on to find an empty room, same as it was yesterday and the day before that, no mythical boogieman waiting for him in the corners of closets, he knows he checked. After his thorough investigation of his room which included under his bed he throws his book bag in the corner and sits down on his desk chair. Putting his face in his hands he takes a deep breath and lets it out several times. “You’re being ridiculous there is nothing here. Calm down, it’s all in your head.” Finally able to get his heart to slow down a little but not totally able to get this feeling to leave him he heads to the bathroom and takes his clothes off. “A nice relaxing hot shower should do it. I’m just over worked from my schedule that’s all.” 

Twenty minutes of washing and just standing under the hot water had done the trick, he felt the stress melt from his body and flush itself down the drain. His muscles relaxed and his mind went clear the dread that had been plaguing him since he left the library was now a thing of the past. He turns off the water and steps out drying himself off and getting dressed in his pajama’s he brushes his teeth and exits the bathroom and walks toward his bed. Once he cleared the wall to his right an icy cold hand grabs him by the mouth and the other hand restrained his arms in a vice like grip. Eddward struggled against the attacker, but no matter how much he tried he was like a child fighting a bear for his life. His screams were silenced by the hand on his mouth and ultimately went silent when he felt the individual bring his mouth to his neck. The first thought that came to his mind was that he was about to get raped, that was quickly dismissed when he felt to sharp needle like teeth break the skin of his neck and the primal side of his mind scream the one word his logical side thought impossible, vampire. The individual pulled upon the wound with his mouth sending a tug to Eddward’s heart, he could feel his heart beat increase as the creature continued to devour his life sustaining vita. Tug after tug more of his blood escaped his body and his heart began to slow down the room started to go blurry it was becoming harder and harder for him to remain conscious. His body went limp all his limbs feeling as though they were falling asleep, he feels the mouth remove itself from his neck and the arms release his now useless body, he falls and lands on the bed. His heart was barely beating his mind had grown foggy his senses had become dull, the urge to live was the only thing strong in his body. 

A few seconds later he feels something warm and wet pressed against his lips, at first he didn’t want any of it, but the vampire had forced a few drops in his mouth and his being snapped into action. He grabbed the wrist with his lifeless appendages and clamped his mouth on the flowing blood sucking hard upon it. His body was flooded by pure rapture he has never before felt such pleasure and was doubtful he would ever again have such and experience. Time seemed to slow down and stop, seconds seemed like an eternity as the waves of desire lust and need crashed against him sending him spiraling out of the existence he has known and down the rabbit hole of his new life. Before he knew it the source of ecstasy was removed from his lips and all his body could think was that he needed more. Looking up at the vampire who had created him, the creature had a smile on his face as though he had just had the best orgasm of his life. “Welcome my childer.” He makes a motion with his hand for Edd to follow him, Edd tries to focus but the only thing on his mind is the hunger that is deep in his gut and the desire for that ecstasy once again. Getting off the bed he follows the man out of the room and across the hall, the man grabs the door knob of the room across from his own and with a slight push breaks the lock on the door with minimal effort or sound swinging it open. Edd was greeted with pitch black darkness but he could smell it, a wonderful aroma was coming from somewhere inside this room and his very being was driving him toward it. His mind knew what it was and didn’t want to do it because he knew the person who lived here, but his body acted of its own will and walked over to the sleeping figure in the bed. He quickly sank his teeth into her flesh stifling her screams with his hand. He sucking greedily upon the wound he quickly exsanguinated her and her lifeless body lay motionless on the bed. Eddward’s master manipulated the area to look like a murder where the murderer took and stored her blood in containers.

“Come we must get you to a safe place so you can continue your birth my childer.” The older vampire said as he walked to the door and quickly toward the stairs Eddward followed him as best he could his mind still reeling from the pleasure the blood had elicited from him. 

Edd started feeling pain course through his body as he hunched over and fell against the wall to his right. “What is happening to me?” It subsides and he is able to stand once again.

The elder vampire barely pays it any attention and continues to walk forward offhandedly calling back to Edd. “Your body is dying my childer, you are being reborn as a Cainite.”

“A what?” Edd said puzzled by the terms this vampire was using.

“You’re a smart one, you’ll figure it out soon enough.” The elder said as they exited the building. “Hurry we mustn’t tarry, the world of night is a dangerous place for a childer such as yourself.” Edd struggled with every step they made, and they were not going at an easy pace. It was either sink or swim for him now and Edd was going to be damned if he was going to sink. Once they made it to the house and entered Edd found himself in a place of study and learning, the walls were lined with books older then he could imagine, on each table stood the latest computers filled with the translations of the older texts for the newer generations that didn’t know how to read them. The pain hits again and Edd doubles over barely able to walk at this point, the elder motions for younger vampire to come to him. “Take him up to one of the neonate dorms and help him with his transformation.” The younger vampire made a small bow and did as he was instructed helping Edd up a staircase and down the hall into a decent sized room that had four beds in it and a door off to the left that connected to a bathroom. For the next couple of hours before sunrise Edd went through so much pain as his body got rid of all unwanted bodily fluid and waste and the flesh was changed into something more then it use to be. The metal shutters were closed over the window and Edd was laid down on one of the beds to greet the coming dawn and fall into an uneasy sleep.


	2. The First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gehenna- The vampire’s prophesized apocalypse in which the oldest vampire’s awake and drain the world dry. Thaumaturgy- Clan Tremere’s specific blood magic. Blood bond- happens when you drink from another vampire, the first drink makes you loyal to whomever you drank from, the second drink makes you have great emotional feelings for that person and the third drink makes you an unwilling slave to that person.

Edd’s dreams were erratic that day, he went from dreaming about mass amounts of blood filling his room to his parents and people he knew. Stopping on one individual, a pretty little brunette girl named Tina. He meet her two years ago when she arrived at PCU and took up residence in the dorms. They would talk in the halls together, he would walk her to her classes on several occasions. They had several chats together while sitting in her room talking about boy’s and what type that turned their heads, she had tried setting Edd up on a few dates saying he needed to get out and do more than study. She was successful a few times, but the guys were either after one thing or arrogant assholes that didn’t interest Edd in the slightest. The last memory that flooded Edd’s dreams about her was the taste of her blood as it flowed past his lips as she slowly died in his arms last night. If it wasn’t for the suns power to keep vampires asleep Edd would have woken from this memory playing over and over in his head. But for him it was something he had to endure until the sun went down that night.

When Edd woke the next evening he found that his body had gone through some major changes. His skin had paled considerably, his canine and outer pair of incisors had formed into a fine sharp point. His nails had grown long and strong so they could be used as claws but still retained the same look as when he was human. Looking out the window at the dark alley he found he could see through the darkness easily. His sense of smell had amplified as well, he could smell the putrid stench of the garbage in the containers that were in the alley through the pane of glass. Listening he could hear the heart beats of those walking along the street in front of the building. If he concentrated enough he found that he could see their aura’s through the buildings that blocked his view. Turning he see the elder that had created him the previous night, shocked that he didn't hear the man enter the room. "Good evening my childer, it is time to bring you into the clan.”

"Clan?" Edd was a little confused by this, he had assumed he was already apart of whatever this was. He was to find out there were a great many things he would need to learn about this new life he had.

“You have been brought into the clan Tremere.” The elder said motioning with his right hand his left behind his back. “Right now you are an acolyte, not yet considered part of us. The ritual you undergo tonight brings you into the clan. Only then will we train you and impart our knowledge unto to you.”

He motioned for Edd to follow him then walks out the dorms door, taking a left he heads toward the stairs to the main entrance hall. “What is this ritual?” Edd spoke as he followed the elder.

“For one so young you impose a lot of question upon your elders.” The man spoke without looking back to Edd. “But your curious mind and thirst for knowledge is what drew me to you.” The man stopped then turned to face Edd. “It is a blood bond that all Tremere are expected to take once they join our ranks.” Turning back around he continues to walk, getting the gist that this man was of great importance with in this house Edd did not press for more information, he only followed behind the man quietly down the stairs and to the basement. The basement of this giant house was separated into rooms that were made out of stone that reminded Edd of ancient castle architecture, the doors to each room were arched and made of wood boards nailed together upon a cross beam with large metal hinges holding them on the walls. Edd was directed into one rooms by the elder. “Thomas here will assist you in your preparations for the ritual.” He then closes the door behind Edd and continues down the hall. 

Edd looks around the room it is barren except for the other figure in the corner. Edd then looks at him, he was clad in a simple brown robe, the fabric the robe was made out of also looked like it came from mid-evil times. “Hello.” Edd said giving a small wave to the individual. They did not respond to his greeting just stood there with a stoic expression upon their face. “I’m Eddward.” Edd continued to try to be polite.

“It doesn’t matter who you are. You are not one of us just yet.” Thomas said as he walked forward carrying another robe in his arms that was apparently meant for Edd to wear, He hands the robe to Edd. “Put this on.” Edd complied slipping it over his head trying to keep his beanie from going askew. “You can’t wear that.” Thomas pointed to his hat, Edd slowly reached up and pulled it off his head letting the raven black locks of his hair fall and frame his face. Thomas reached behind Edd’s head and pulled up the hood of the robe so it covered those locks. “Regent Marcurio will say a few words, and then he will ask you if you want to join us.” Thomas tied a rope sash around Edd’s waist. “You are free to decline if you like, but that means death. After that he will hand you a chalice, drink it.” Thomas then looked over Edd’s appearance to make sure he was as presentable as he could be in such an outfit. “After that you are one of us, and we are comrades.” 

Thomas walked to the door on the other side of the room from where Edd had entered. He waved Edd over to the door and then motioned for him to stop. Once Edd was positioned in front of the door Thomas opened it remaining out of view for those on the other side. He waved Edd to go forward and enter, once inside Edd looked around without moving his head. There were seven individuals in the room all dressed in black robs, three on either side of a pedestal and one standing on the other side of it from where Edd stood. On the pedestal was a glass pitcher filled with blood and a glass chalice also filled with blood. The man standing in front of the pedestal was Edd’s maker, “So he must be Regent Marcurio” His robes were of a finer make and adorn with a silk sash that draped his shoulders, the sash had a strange symbol on it a solid square with a circle around it and a triangle in the upper right corner of the outer circle pointing outwards.

Marcurio raised his hands on either side of the pedestal and spoke. “We are gathered here to welcome into our fold a new brother. He will help us to gather new knowledge and greater power. To crush our enemies and help prepare us for when Gehenna comes.” He lowers his arms and motions for Edd to step forward. “Eddward Marion Vincent, do you wish to join clan Tremere?” 

Edd swallowed, not really wanting to think of the other outcome that would befall him if he denied their invitation. “I do.”

Marcurio lifts the chalice that was sitting on the pedestal and hands it to Edd. “Then drink of the seven and join us.” Edd takes the chalice from him and lifts it to his lips drinking deeply of its contents, feeling the rush of ecstasy course through his body as he swallowed every last drop in the glass. He hands the chalice back to Marcurio and then steps back a few paces, Marcurio speaks again. “Welcome my childer, you are now one of us.” He pulls down the hood on Edd’s head, the vampire to Marcurio’s right holds out a little wooden box that the elder opens and retrieves a necklace from. He slides it over Edd’s head, as the talisman passes Edd’s eyes he sees that it is the same symbol on Marcurio’s sash made from metal and attached to a leather strap. Once the necklace was placed upon his neck, the door behind Edd opens again and Marcurio makes a small indistinct motion with his hand for Edd to exit through the door.

Edd walks slowly back and exits the room, once through the door it is closed behind him. Turning he sees Thomas standing there. “It’s nice to meet you Eddward, welcome to the clan.” He extends his hand to Edd in which he takes it and giving it a slight shake. Edd then takes off his robe and puts his beanie back upon his head, he folds the robe neatly and turns back to Thomas who had also disrobed. He was dressed in black slacks a fine white dress shirt and red velvet vest and a monocle in his right eye that was attached to the vest, he was hanging his robe on a hook on the wall. Edd was now feeling silly for going through all the trouble of folding the robe, he quickly unfolds it with a jerk of his hand and places it on the hook beside Thomas’s. They head back out the door Edd originally entered and head back up the stairs to the main floor. “Ok, we in clan Tremere study the occult and learn a great many things in the craft of Thaumaturgy.”

“What a turgy?” Edd said as they climbed the stairs.

“Thaumaturgy, it is our ability to use the blood to manipulate objects or our enemies. A good enough practitioner of the art can boil your blood or make you age or cripple you with a disease.” Thomas opened the door at the top of the stairs and walked out to the main hall. Leading Edd to the library where he sat him down at a chair in beside one of a computers and took the one in front of it.

“So what was that ritual I just went through?” If what Thomas said was true about them being wielders of some dark art, Edd needed to know what they had done to him.

“That was a blood bond, you just drank the blood of the seven leaders of the clan. The top of the top, it is supposed to make you more loyal to the clan.” Thomas looked around to see if anyone might be listening, not that it mattered seeing how vampires could hear a cockroach fart eight blocks away. “Be mindful of drinking another vampires blood, you see if Marcurio gives you his blood two more times you become his unwilling servant. Meaning if he told you to jump off a cliff you wouldn’t hesitate, hell you probably would ask him how many times you should do it.”

“Oh that’s interesting, thank you for letting me know.” Edd made a mental note of that tidbit of information. 

“Sure thing, no problem, I am here to help you with anything you need to know. Marcurio has assigned me as your teacher and I will do my best to guide you through your learning.” Thomas takes the mouse and clicks on an icon bringing up a security screen. He signs in then starts checking off a few boxes under Edd’s profile giving him permission to view only certain amounts of information. The Tremere are very secretive and guard their knowledge well, Edd would have to earn the right to learn more from them, a task which is not easily accomplished in that clan. After setting up Edd’s user name and password Thomas signs off and gives Edd the chair to start learning about the clans. “You will want to start with the hierarchy of the Camarilla, you are scheduled to be presented to the prince tomorrow night.” Thomas pointed to where the information would be found. “And I would get a general understanding of clan Ventrue as well.”

“Thank you Thomas I will make great use of this.” If Edd was anything he was a learner, and he would prepare himself for whatever came his way be it from within these walls or from outside of them. He would find a way to survive, and not make the same mistake he did last night and take another’s life again.


	3. In the Prince’s Court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention what the Camarilla is, it’s a sect of vampires made up of seven of the thirteen clans. This Fic was originally written during the presidential election of 2016. Warnings: Violence, death, Language.

Edd spent most of the night studying the subject’s that Thomas had suggested, discovering a great many things about the vampires of the Camarilla. The Ventrue he found out were the ruling upper class of the sect, stanched in their history with an attitude of how it has been is how it will always be. They were the upper class because they had the ability to impose their will upon others and dominate them with the skills their vampire blood gave them. They oversaw the government of the Camarilla, dealing out justice as they saw fit and making sure the other clans toed the line with the laws in regards to the Masquerade. Being high class had its disadvantages in regards to their food, they were very picky and would only choose people of great importance to be their food. The Camarilla itself is a sect of vampires that wanted to keep their existence a secret from the rest of the world, and felt that kine (humans) should be left to their own devices and should be allowed to live their lives out as they saw fit. The Camarilla was opposed by the Sabbat which was a sect of vampires that thought of the kine as nothing more than cattle that should be ruled. 

The lore these vampires had was very interesting to Edd, they believed that their blood curse is directly linked to Cain who killed Able and that one day his childer’s childer would rise and kill them all. After a few hours of learning Thomas insisted that he take Edd out and teach him the basics of the hunt. “You don’t want to kill even if the person is a murderer, to justify the taking of life removes you from what humanity you have left.” Thomas said as they walked casually down the street heading toward an area of town that the homeless populated. “The further you are away from your humanity the closer you are to the beast that is inside you. And with no more chains to restrain it you will become the monster that you read about in your stories.”

“I think I get what you mean. I read a little about the frenzy. It’s where we lose control and our instincts take over.” Edd rubbed his chin as he recalled the information.

“Yes, it normally happens through great emotional or physical trauma, such as starving yourself or getting kicked out of the chantry could cause it. But if you unshackle the beast it happens much easier.” They turned the corner and Edd found himself headed to a shanty town that was located under a bridge that crossed the river. “So be careful how you feed, take what you need but leave them to live, they won’t remember that it even happened.” Arriving at the makeshift huts they circled around the grouping of buildings keeping to the shadows, finding several people gathered around a barrel that had a fire in it. The individuals where passing a bottle of liquor around while talking boisterously with each other, his vampire sense told him that none of them had probably showered in the past week or more and the thought turned his stomach.

“Can we find a more hygienic person? Perhaps go to a bar or night club?” Edd was practically frantic about having to put his mouth on someone as unclean as these people.

Thomas just gave him a side glance and a look of annoyance. “Not for your first time, we want it to be as private as possible, in case you should botch it. Besides it’s not like you’ll catch anything.” He pointed to an individual that was making his way from the others and into the darkness in which Edd presumed to relieve himself. “Now just try to be quiet and you will be. Just sneak up on him and do what we do, you’ll be surprised how naturally it will come to you.”

Edd swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat at the idea of sucking on a dirty neck, but did as he was told. Quickly but surprisingly without making a sound he made his way toward the individual, who was now in the process of undoing his pants. Coming up behind him Edd started to reach out to take hold of the man, when the individual started to urinate. The smell the man was emitting coupled with the smell of his urine made Edd wince and he made a noise which brought the individuals attention to him. The man startled said. “What the fuck man, can’t I piss in peace.” Startled himself Edd just grabbed a hold of the man and did what he came to do as quickly as he could, the shock of what happened to him made the man cry out drawing his companion’s attention.

Thomas rushed over to Edd. “Edd, stop, let go of him.” Edd was locked to the man not wanting to let the feeling of ecstasy go. “Edd!” Thomas said roughly and pulled Edd away and to the darkness once again. “Your tastes are worse than the Ventrue when it comes to how picky you are.” Edd’s mind was still reeling from the sensation the blood had caused in him. “You need to focus Edd, you’re going to get yourself killed if you let it control you like that.” The blood was like a drug, and it would be difficult for Edd to gain control over his need for it, for it could send you flying to the heavens and without it you would be dragged through hell. Thomas not seeing an improvement in Edd’s state of mind turns to face him, he brings back his hand and smacks Edd across the face. To Edd the smack felt like a semi truck had just collided with his cheek. “Snap out of it.” 

Edd blinked a few times then regained his composure. “I’m sorry, I’ll try and do better next time.”

“You damn well better, I’m not going to babysit you your whole existence.” Thomas took a deep breath to calm his temper. “Come on we need to get back, you’ve got more to study for tomorrow.” 

They quickly made their way back to the chantry, but never faster than a quick walk. Edd wondered why they didn’t use any form of their powers. “Why don’t we use our abilities to move fast and get there quicker? You know like they say vampires can.”

Thomas just shook his head and let out a little laugh. “First off our clan doesn’t possess that power, and the other reason is it would break the Masquerade.” Seeing that Edd had probably only just begun learning about that in his studies Thomas continues. “It’s the same reason you didn’t know about us until you were embraced, we have strict laws that prevent us from using our powers in front of humans. And to break that law could mean your life, you’ll learn more about it over time just continue your studies.” When they reached the chantry again Edd only had a few hours left before the sun would force him to sleep. He continued to learn all that he could about the other clans, finding that all he was reading seemed to be more of an opinion intertwined with facts. Edd would take all this with a grain of salt and observe for himself on how the other clans act, keeping his fingers crossed that not all he read would be true.

Edd’s dreams that day were still filled with memories of Tina, mixed with the memories of how the blood made him feel. Dreams of his room filling with blood continued to haunt him, his control over his need for it was the main theme that day and would continue to be so for at least the next decade as he learned how to control it. When the sun finally set Edd awoke to find a suit hung on the back of the door to the dorm, he was slightly curious as to how it got there seeing how all vampires must sleep during the day. He let the thought go though and pulled the note that was pinned to the clothes. “For tonight and your meeting with the prince, be ready by ten. Do not wear the beanie.” Being nine o’clock already Edd jumps into the shower that was connected to his room and quickly washes, once thoroughly clean he dresses. It was a black tweed suit, with a dark blue handkerchief in the chest pocket and matching dark blue waistcoat under the jacket. Black tie with blue pinstripe and the pin that held the tie in place was the same design as that on his necklaces talisman. 

Finished with his preparations Edd heads out the door and down the main stairs to the entrance hall, waiting there for him was Marcurio who wore a similar suit as himself only it was a dark red jacket with black waistcoat. Seeing Edd he speaks. “Good, you’re ready, we do not want to keep the prince waiting.” Leaving the chantry they stepped out on the street where a Rolls-Royce Phantom stood parked, the driver seeing them opens the door allowing them entrance into the vehicle. Marcurio entered first followed by Edd, the door closed and with the driver in front they head down the road toward the few high rises the city had in it. Stopping in front of the Johnson Point tower they disembarked from the vehicle and Edd looked up at the forty story building getting a sense of dizziness at its height. See that Marcurio had continued on without him he scrambles to follow him into the building, once inside they headed to the elevators. Pushing the button they silently waited for the doors to open. Inside Marcurio pushed the button for the top floor and begins to instruct Edd on proper etiquette when addressing the prince. The usual things like only speak when spoken to, always address them politely and above all know your place. “The Ventrue rule here, give them no reason to doubt your loyalty or our clans.” 

Once the doors opened at the top floor they were in a small entry way with a single door in front of them. Edd was about to knock upon it when the door was opened, standing there was a man also dressed in a suit though it did not appear to fit his personality very well. He had shaggy hair that was down to his shoulders and an unkempt beard. If Edd had to guess he would say Gangrel clan, very animalistic in appearance and loaners by nature. Seeing Marcurio the man steps aside and allows them to enter, they entered into a grand hall reminiscent of a royal audience chamber. It’s floors were polished black marble, the walls were white with a few tasteful pieces of art adorning them. There were four cylindrical pillars from floor to ceiling on either side of a red rug that ran from the entrance door to a dais that had a single chair upon it. Behind the dais was a wall of glass that showed the city’s skyline and the night sky filled with stars with a half moon coming over the horizon. Standing around the room were several groupings of vampires each in their own conversations, paying little attention to them as they walked into the room. Edd examined each grouping as he followed his maker down the hall, some were deformed beyond belief and preferred to stay in the shadows, some of them seemed madder then the hater talking nonsensically with each other about god only knows what. While examining another group Edd’s heart skipped a beat when he made eye contact with the most beautiful set of green eyes he had ever seen. The red head was clad in torn jeans a t-shirt with a leather jacket on top of it and a set of biker boots, not something you would expect at a formal gathering.

Seeing his progeny staring Marcurio quietly speaks. “You don’t want to stare to long, you might offend them. Brujah are not the kind of vampire you want to upset.”

“Are they really that bad?” Edd had averted his gaze, but would sneak a peak in the red heads direction a few times when he didn’t think anyone was looking.

“They are anarchist by nature, the only reason this bunch is in the Camarilla is their desire of changing the establishment from within, and they think it’s better than battling it from outside its ranks.” Marcurio took him by the arm to lead him further away from the object of his interest. “They are generally loud mouth, short tempered and very eager for a fight. So to answer your question, yes they can be that bad.” Finding a place close to the front of the hall they stood and waited for only a short while when a door to the right opened and a young lady came walking out and toward the dais.

She wore a two piece black dress suit with a small red rose bud in the right lapel of her jacket and black high heels, her sandy blonde hair was done up in tight a bun. As she entered the Gangrel who opened the door for them earlier announced her entrance. “The prince of Peach Creek, Angelica Johnson.” She takes her seat at the dais and pulls out her smart phone.

She scrolls through her appointments as she clears her throat. “Thank you all for coming this evening, I am sure you all have urgent business you must attend to elsewhere, so we will make the main proceedings as quick as possible.” She sets down her phone and then motions to the Gangrel attendant who opens the door she had exited once again, four other vampires exit carrying what appeared to be two lifeless bodies and deposit them upon the floor. Upon examining them it was clear that both bodies had a wooden stake in their chests, Angelica makes an upward motion with her hands and the stacks were removed. Instantly the two bodies come back to life and pull themselves off the floor only to be pushed down on their knees by the four vampires. Angelica continues to address the assemblage of vampires. “Here before you are a sire and childer who broke our laws. The sire did not seek my permission to embrace and create this fledgling. We as a society must adhere to the law, lest we tumble into turmoil as nights before have shown us, if we go and make fledglings at will.”

The figure on the floor begged. “My prince I’m sorry, but I love him.”

She did not look moved at all by his plea. “My dear sweet David, was making him a ghoul really that bad of a choice?” She said looking down her nose at him. “Was it too much trouble for you to feed him your blood once a month? Or did you think we would look down on you for having a ghoul as a lover.”

“I didn’t want him to die.” The man was doing his best to contain his emotions. Edd looks at Marcurio who looked on with interest but no emotion.

“And he wouldn’t have as a ghoul as long as you feed him.” She ponders knowing David she knew his interest would have wavered and having a drug addict for his blood would have annoyed him. “Or is this whole thing more about the inconvenience you would suffer and your short attention span, and not really about love.” The man looked up at her with furry in his eyes, how dare she judge his love. “I’m sorry David but….”

The Brujah were in an uproar, yelling profanities and other rhetoric about the sentence that was about to be pronounced. Edd looking over he could see the red head cupping his hand over his mouth yelling into them. “Love is love let them live.” He shouted along with some well chosen words about the prince. 

Looking over at clan Brujah Angelica said in a commanding voice. “Silence.” Her vampiric ability to dominate others had forced the crowd of agitated vampires to silence themselves. “As I was saying, I’m sorry David but the law is the law, and where would we be without it.” Saying the last part more to the Brujah then to David she continues. “And the punishment is clear.” She nodes her head and two of the four vampires restraining the prisoners unsheathe their swords bringing them back and looking to the prince. “Forgive me David but it must be done.” She nods again and the swords take both sire and fledglings heads off. Once decapitated the bodies and heads disintegrate into a pile of ash. Edd had discovered how unforgiving the law of the land was this evening, a lesson he would not soon forget, and a punishment he hoped to avoid at all cost.

After the execution the meeting was quieter and subdued, the prince dealt with the business at hand. Listening to each request given to her denying some requests to embrace this mortal or dealing out punishments for transgressions done. One vampire had his fangs removed for disrespecting a higher ranking vampire than himself. All the while Edd felt as though he was being watched turning his head in the direction he thought it was coming from he found the red head, but never did he catch him looking in his direction. The prince noticed this display of back and forth between the two, and it perked her interests, she quietly contemplated the pair while continuing her business. Slowly the hall emptied as petitioners finished their part of the meeting and left through the main entrance. Finally all that were left was Edd, Marcurio and the prince, she motioned for them to step forward. “So this is the fledgling you wish to sire.” She examined Edd as she rubbed her chin with her thumb and forefinger. “I really don’t see anything special about him that would suit your needs Marcurio.”

“My prince I assure you we were in great need of someone with skills in astronomy. Many things can be learned with that knowledge.” He was being polite and courteous, but underneath he was fuming that she questioned his need. “Understanding how planets are made or how the universe works can unlock the ebb and flow of great magical properties.”

“I don’t see it.” She stands and walks toward Edd taking him in from every angle. “But he does have a certain je ne sais quoi about him, that’s for certain.” She puts her hands on Edd’s shoulder and leans in from behind to whisper in his ear. “You’re going to be a great addition to our family, aren’t you darling.”

A chill runs down Edd’s spine from the contact and close proximity of her lips to his ear. “Y-yes ma’am.” Edd stutters out trying to keep his composure.

She releases him and walks back to the dais waving over her shoulder to dismiss them. “He’s fine, you can keep your little pet Marcurio.” They both bow to her and leave the hall through the main exit. Turning to her Gangrel servant she asks. “What do you think Tamier?”

“Nothing to special about that one, at best he’s another piece of cannon fodder.” Tamier said dryly still looking at the departing Edd.

“No you idiot, I was talking about how the two of them were looking at each other.” She says slapping him in the chest with the back of her hand.

“I’m afraid I don’t follow mistress.” He replied.

“I think a certain red head has a thing for our latest mage.” She was contemplating how best to proceed and get a little entertainment out of it in the process.

“That’s more your thing madam.” HE turned to start walking away and to the main chambers to prepare her meal, on tonight’s menu was rich balding presidential candidate.

“Be a dear and send that Nosferatu you employee to watch over him, Eddy was his name correct.” She stood to make her way back to her bed chamber to get ready for her meal. “Tell him not a hair is too harmed on the boy. Or he can look forward to a hundred years in torpor.” Closing the door behind her she sat down to enjoy her meal and have a little fun with it. The republican’s trump card lost a few pints of blood that night and then was commanded to strip naked at the closest gay bar while shouting here’s the meat boys. A few hours later the results were all over the internet and a campaign was ended with disgrace and divorce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torpor is the state the vampires were in when they had the stakes in their hearts. Staking a vampire does not kill it. The Nosferatu are the deformed vampires that stay in the shadows, they are tricksters, spies, hackers and information brokers. If you need to know something you go to them.


	4. The Brujah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ghoul is a person or animal that is given a vampire’s blood without being drained of its own blood first. They remain alive but do not age and heal much faster than normal mortals do as long as they continue to drink from their master regularly. Warnings: Language and alcohol use. Nat belongs to C2ndy2c1d

As Edd left the Johnson Point Tower two sets of eyes watched him, and one set of those eyes watched the other watcher. Eddy was good at what he did, keeping to the shadows and being unseen was a part of his nature. If you needed something on someone there was no better Nosferatu in Peach Creek, if you wanted someone to believe a bit of misinformation, scams were his thing. Hell this guy could sell you your own car and make you believe you didn’t own it in the first place. So when asked to keep an eye on some neonate he thought he was given a vacation, he could do this job in his sleep. The red headed Brujah however could be a problem, knowing the bad blood between the Brujah and Tremere Eddy wasn’t to certain what the biker could be up to staring at the prince’s target of interest. But when the Rolls-Royce departed heading back to the Tremere chantry Eddy had no choice but to follow it, until he was told otherwise he was but a watcher in the night. Cloaking himself in his vampiric powers, so as to be unseen by any normal set of eyes, he heads in the direction of the chantry and to his target.

Kevin watched the raven-haired dork enter the high-priced vehicle and speed off toward Tremere territory with his master. Taking a breath he brings the motorcycle under him to life and heads in the opposite direction to the lower class end of town. Knowing what would be waiting for him once he reached his clans haven, a bunch of disgruntled Brujah wasn’t something anyone wanted to deal with, even another Brujah. The clan would be pissed that the prince had executed the pair of lovers for such a minor transgression. The Brujah felt that you should be allowed to sire who you chose when you chose to, that the Ventrue had no right picking and choosing who you could and could not make a vampire. But the Ventrue would use history to justify their actions, claiming this law came down from Cain himself when the third generation was created without his permission and was again established when the vampire numbers became too numerous and drew too much unwanted attention. But the Brujah were all about their causes, freedoms and antiestablishment movements. He would be surprised if he wasn’t in store for a rave when he got back, the party was created to muffle the noise the Brujah would create as they argued amongst themselves about events or things that needed to be changed. Pulling up to the old biker bar Kevin turns off his Harley and dismounts, heading in he finds Nat sitting at the bar, drink in hand waiting for his arrival. Kevin had made Nat a ghoul a year after he became a vampire, never being able to get permission from the Prince to bring Nat over, this was the best option Kevin could find for his best friend.

Clapping Nat upon the shoulder he brings the teal haired man’s attention to him. “Hey Kevin what’s up?” Nat smiled at his friend. “I would ask how the meeting with her highness went, but judging by their reactions I would guess not so well.”

“Yeah, it didn’t go so good, she killed them.” Kevin sits beside his friend at the bar, the bartender knew better then to ask him if he wanted anything.

“That fucking bitch.” Nat said then slammed his bourbon, motioning for the bartender to fill his glass again.

“We shouldn’t have expected any different, you know how those Ventrue are, follow the law to the letter unless it suits their purposes.” Kevin could hear the ruckus the other Brujah were making in the back room, pointing in its direction he asks. “Do you know if anyone has thrown a punch yet?”

Nat swallowed his drink and puts the cup down motioning for another. “Can’t rightly tell, but no one’s been thrown through the door yet, so that’s a good sign.”

Clapping Nat on the shoulder again he stands. “I’m going to go see what this rants all about and whether we should be finding cover.” He walks to the back corner of the bar and enters it, immediately set upon by loud shouting and boisterous vampires.

The congregation was lined up against the four walls of the room encircling a pair of vampires who had some influence within the clan. One was stating what all the others were feeling at this moment. “We need to teach that queen bitch that she isn’t the absolute law around here.” He got several cheers of agreement from the surrounding vampires.

The other vampire was trying to reason with his fellow clansmen. “And what do you suggest, we go to war with the Camarilla? That’s futile, one clan against six, have you ever seen a Tremere boil someone’s blood? Their head pops off to let the steam out.”

The other would not be dissuaded. “We can find other allies, and come back in force.”

“And who would that be, the Sabbat?” The vampire knew this was folly. “We don’t share their views of the world. We want a utopia, they want to conquer and rule, we would be right back where we started with them.”

“I don’t hear you making any suggestions.” The boisterous vampire was on the edge of frenzying with his irritation about this night.

“Stay the course brothers and sisters, the Camarilla may be old school with an ancient way of thinking, but they have the kine’s best interests at heart. And isn’t that what we all want in the end, peaceful co-existence.” He looked around the room at his fellow clansmen and seeing the tide shifting to a calmer demeanor as a whole, he knew they wouldn’t like it but would agree to it and hopefully with time except it. As long as nothing to major happened to shift them back in the other direction it would all boil over.

Kevin being satisfied that he wouldn’t have to find Nat a hiding place returned to the bar and sat with his friend. “So are they planning a war yet?” Nat said once Kevin had taken his seat.

“No, Daniel got them to calm down. I’m beginning to think that they like to bitch about things a lot more then actually do anything about them.” But Kevin did have to agree with Daniel, a war would be suicide on the Brujah’s part and it wouldn’t truly bring about any change, so it would be a pointless war. “I do want to talk to you about something.”

“I’m all ears man.” Nat said downing is latest shot of bourbon.

“I saw someone at the meeting tonight.” Kevin said as he recalled those ocean blue eyes.

“Oo a love interest, this is getting good.” Nat playfully nudged Kevin in the side with his elbow. “So what’s she like?”

“Well, he’s a Tremere.” Kevin braced himself for the reaction from his friend.

“Oh, that’s not good.” Nat said a little down heartedly.

“I know.” Kevin responded.

“You know how the others will see this.” Nat wasn’t helping.

“I know.” But Kevin had to know the raven-haired beauty. “But they can’t all be back stabbing usurpers, can they.”

“Probably not, just the guys at the top who pull the underlings strings.” Nat felt for his friend, but he didn’t want him getting his hopes up for someone he didn’t even know yet. “So what is he like though?”

“I don’t really know, I didn’t get to talk to him.” Kevin was feeling foolish for feeling this way for someone who his clan has told him was the scum of the earth and was not to be trusted. “But those eyes, they spoke to me.”

Nat was at a lose, he has never seen his friend so enamored before in their short lives as vampire and ghoul or even before that. “Well I don’t know what to tell you, even if we did know his name it’s not going to be that easy getting you alone with him.” Kevin shot him a pleading look. “It’s not like we can just walk up to their door and ask to see him you know. They would probably kill us on sight, claiming we were spying on them or something.”

Kevin lets out a groan and bangs his head against the bar leaving it where it lay. “I know I know, but I at least want to know his name, get to speak to him once and find out something about him.”

“That’s probably not going to happen for a couple of decades you know, the Tremere keep a short leash on their new recruits for a while, to ensure loyalty and also to train them in their magic’s.” Nat said the last part waving his hands in front of him like he was casting a spell.

Kevin raised his head to look at his friend a defeated look in his eyes. “Damn it Nat you’re suppose to be helping me, not pointing out the road blocks.” 

Nat holds his hands up defensively. “I’m sorry man but I am, I’m telling you to forget him and spare yourself all the heart ache that pursuing this will put you through.” The problem with the Brujah is that they put so much passion into everything they do that it is hard to talk them out of any course of action, be it rallying to a cause or matters of the heart. This is how they get their bad reputation, their passion is mistaken as bad temperament, when all they are really trying to do is passionately debate with you over the merits of their cause. They can’t help that the passion sometimes comes with a fist to someone’s face, or a chair broken over a back, it just proves how much they feel about the topic at hand.

Kevin half heartily smiles at his friend. “I’ll try Nat, but I can’t make any promises.”

“Just promise me you won’t jump any fences. I don’t want to have to bury your ashes.” Nat looked a little worried.

“Don’t get sentimental on me, I might think you actually cared.” The problem ghouls such as Nat face, is that they are inherently addicted to the blood, for without it their bodies would revert to their true age and if they have exceed their normal life span, they will die. So imagine if you will running out of the one thing keeping you alive and having to age fifty years in a matter of days, or worse experience your body rotting away and turning to dust on you. Chilling isn’t it, so we can see why Nat is so concerned with Kevin’s safety, of course on top of being is friend that is. It’s also why Kevin has tried every year to get permission to bring him over and embrace his friend. Extending his hand he says his farewells to his friend and went out for the hunt, finding himself a beautiful man that reminded him of the raven hair Tremere he had seen that night. Kevin’s desire for his mystery love almost cost that mortal his life, for he found it hard to pull away from the ecstasy the blood brings. After feeding he rode his bike aimlessly till he found himself with in view of a certain clan’s house, hoping to catch a glimpse of his heart’s desire, fearing discovery from anyone else. Unbeknownst to him though a pair of watchful eyes observed his actions, and made careful note of his return to the Tremere chantry. What the prince would do with such information was beyond the Nosferatu’s knowledge, but he was certain he could guess at her intent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brujah hold Rants and Raves as social events where anyone who can shout loud enough can be heard, the Rave is created to cover up the more rowdier meetings they hold.


End file.
